Tous les garçonnes et les filles
by Ottavia
Summary: un'insolita coppia nel mondo di slam dunk: Sendo e Ayako
1. Un'amica e un amore

Ringrazio Akira14 per avermi ispirato questa coppia, io non ci avevo mai pensato  
  
Grazie anche al mio amico Shane, che con il suo comportamento del sabato sera, mi ha dato qualche idea (A volte vorrei ucciderlo, però poi fa delle cose talmente carine ed inaspettate che gli perdono tutto)  
  
.  
  
Tous les Garçonnes et les filles  
  
  
  
Capitolo 1 : un amore e un'amica.  
  
Sendoh si guardava intorno, incredibile ma vero, era in anticipo ad un appuntamento.  
  
Il mondo stava veramente girando al contrario.  
  
Ricordava chiaramente la prima volta che quel pensiero si era affacciato alla sua mente.  
  
Era un pomeriggio come tanti, di ritorno dagli allenamenti si era fermato al solito posto.  
  
Il solito posto era un bar, anche se forse era più simile ad un pub, che si chiamava appunto Il Solito Posto; lo stesso bar dove si trovava in quel momento.  
  
Quella volta non era solo, c'era Hiroaki con lui.  
  
Stavano chiacchierando del più e del meno ma si capiva che Hiro era a disagio, era come se dovesse dirgli qualcosa d'importante ma non sapesse da che parte cominciare.  
  
Siccome non si decideva a parlare, aveva affrontato lui la questione.  
  
"Piantala di girarci attorno, sputa il rospo e dimmi quello che mi devi dire"  
  
"Come fai a sapere che ti devo parlare?"  
  
"Non sei bravo a nascondere le cose, ma non svincoliamo, non è di questo che dobbiamo parlare. "  
  
"Be' per farla breve ho deciso di andare a passare un anno all'estero a studiare. "  
  
"Ci voleva tanto a dirlo, è il sogno di molti di noi andare negli Stati uniti. Quale posto migliore per un giocatore di basket?"  
  
"Ma vedi io ho deciso di andare in Europa e non per giocare, per studiare.  
  
Io conosco i miei limiti e le mie possibilità, so che non sarò mai un campione, certo allenandomi posso essere un discreto giocatore ma niente di più.  
  
Ho iniziato a riflettere su cosa vorrei fare da grande e, anche se non sono ancora arrivato ad una decisione, ho pensato che studiare all'estero mi avrebbe sicuramente aiutato a trovare la mia strada".  
  
"Come mai l'Europa e non gli Stati uniti? Dopotutto con l'inglese te la cavi piuttosto bene, non sarebbe stato più semplice?"  
  
"Forse, ma ho deciso d'imparare un'altra lingua, e poi il sistema scolastico europeo è certamente migliore rispetto a quello americano. "  
  
"Capisco. Mi mancherai molto ma se hai deciso, io come amico non posso fare altro che incoraggiarti. E quale dei 15 paesi dell'Unione hai scelto ?"  
  
"La Spagna."  
  
E così tre mesi prima Hiroaki era partito  
  
In quel tempo molte cose erano cambiate.  
  
Soprattutto per quel che riguardava i suoi sentimenti.  
  
Allora credeva di essere innamorato di Rukawa e questo aveva portato parecchio scompiglio nella sua vita.  
  
Non era tanto il fatto che gli piacesse un ragazzo, dopotutto casa sua era sempre stata frequentata da artisti e persone anticonformiste.  
  
I suoi genitori erano persone dalla mentalità aperta e l'avevano educato di conseguenza  
  
Era cresciuto pensando che il sesso, la razza, la posizione sociale fossero solo dettagli, quello che contava era quello che le persone avevano dentro.  
  
Non era importante sapere da dove venisse una persona, chi fosse o cosa avesse fatto finché ti questa ti amava.  
  
Il problema stava nel fatto di essere innamorato di qualcuno che sembrava avercela con il mondo intero.  
  
Qualcuno che sembrava odiare tutto e tutti, a cui importavano solo due cose nella vita: se stesso e il basket.  
  
Il basket peraltro gli serviva solo a mettersi in luce, a dimostrare all'umanità che lui era il migliore.  
  
Ma si sa che l'amore è cieco, folle e difficile da contrastare.  
  
Così si era trovato a passare interi pomeriggi sulle gradinate, nella palestra dello Shohoku a guardarlo giocare.  
  
Certo gli toccava sopportare le chiacchiere a vanvera di Sakuragi che lo accusava di essere venuto a spiare gli allenamenti del grande 'genio del basket ' ma non era un gran problema, era quasi divertente vedere il gorilla che ogni volta gli mollava un pugno in testa.  
  
Quasi, perché un po' gli dispiaceva per lui.  
  
Poi naturalmente c'erano le tipe del Rukawa fans club.  
  
Non conosceva nessuno che avesse tanta sfacciataggine e faccia tosta da farsi vedere tranquillamente in giro, dopo aver fatto tutte quelle scene in pubblico.  
  
Si stupiva del fatto che i loro genitori, o quantomeno i loro insegnanti, non avessero preso provvedimenti.  
  
Perché per quanto si potesse essere di larghe vedute e di mentalità aperta, quel tipo di comportamento gli sembrava francamente esagerato..  
  
Poi aveva deciso di scoprire qualcosa di più su di Rukawa e la persona che sembrava in grado di aiutarlo era Ayako, la manager.  
  
Lei era l'unica cui Ru desse confidenza, ogni tanto le sorrideva perfino.  
  
Però prima di questo, doveva diventarle amico lui stesso.  
  
Non poteva mica andare da lei e dirle "Ciao senti, anche se non ci conosciamo quasi per niente, mi piacerebbe che parlassimo di Rukawa, perché credo che lui mi piaccia."  
  
Con molta probabilità, anziché parlare con lui, sarebbe andata direttamente a chiamare la neuro.  
  
Bisognava solo trovare un'occasione per attaccare bottone.  
  
Del resto Ayako gli pareva una ragazza simpatica.  
  
-----------------------  
  
L'occasione si era presentata una settimana più tardi.  
  
Dopo aver assistito agli allenamenti se n'era andato a casa.  
  
Solo che a metà strada si era accorto di aver dimenticato la cartella nella palestra dello Shohoku.  
  
Così era tornato indietro sperando di trovare ancora qualcuno.  
  
La palestra era aperta, ma non sembrava esserci nessuno, stava per andarsene quando sentì la voce irritata di Ayako.  
  
"Uomini, solo loro possono ridurre una stanza in questo stato !  
  
Dico io con tutto il tempo che impiegano per prepararsi potrebbero almeno lasciare gli spogliatoi in uno stato decente"  
  
Sendoh si era avvicinato incuriosito ed aveva trovato Ayako che asciugava il pavimento degli spogliatoi.  
  
  
  
"Ciao ti serve una mano?" – le aveva chiesto  
  
"No grazie, ho quasi finito. Ma dimmi sono solo loro o siete tutti così? – gli aveva risposto lei, indicando lo stato penoso in cui versava lo spogliatoio.  
  
"Be' il nostro non potrebbe certo essere definito uno splendore, però è sicuramente meglio di questo. Non avendo una manager, spetta a noi tenerlo in ordine e il signor Taoka non ci lascia andar via se non è a posto. "  
  
"lo sapevo io che se ne approfittavano, ma impareranno a loro spese che io non sono mica una schiava. Ho asciugato il pavimento giusto per evitare che si rovinasse la palestra, il resto lo sistemeranno loro domani. Così forse capiranno che gli asciugamani bagnati si mettono asciugare e non si lasciano appallottolati sulla panca o peggio ancora buttati per terra."  
  
Qualche minuto dopo se n'erano andati e lui aveva insistito per accompagnarla.  
  
Gli sembrava poco gentile far tornare a casa da sola una ragazza a quell'ora.  
  
"Ma tu abiti dall'altra parte della città, a che ora arriverai a casa se mi accompagni?"  
  
"Non c'è problema tanto sono in bicicletta. Su sali, purtroppo non ho il portapacchi così dovrò portarti in canna."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Così avevano cominciato a parlarsi le volte in cui andava ad assistere agli allenamenti.  
  
Fosse dipeso da lui ci sarebbe andato sempre ma non poteva passare tutti i pomeriggi fuori casa.  
  
Questo sempre che non volesse farsi bocciare.  
  
Dopo un po' si erano scambiati i numeri di cellulare e avevano cominciato a vedersi anche fuori dal contesto sportivo.  
  
Insomma erano diventati grandi amici anche se lui non le aveva ancora rivelato il motivo per cui andava tanto spesso a vedere gli allenamenti.  
  
Ayako però era un'acuta osservatrice e aveva intuito il motivo di tanto improvviso interesse del suo amico per la squadra dello Shohoku.  
  
"Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo che ti piace Rukawa?" – gli aveva chiesto un pomeriggio in cui si erano incontrati dopo la scuola.  
  
" Come lo sai?" - le aveva domandato stupito  
  
"Semplice lo vedo che stai sempre ad osservarlo durante il gioco e poi be' anche non sapendolo ci si poteva arrivare per intuizione.  
  
Era ovvio che per venire tanto spesso agli allenamenti, ti doveva piacere qualcuno.  
  
Ryota non mi pare il tuo tipo, anche se, se te lo prendessi tu mi faresti un gran piacere.  
  
Sakuragi è da escludere e Kogure e Akagi, be' per quanto gentili e simpatici, sono quello che sono.  
  
Rimangono solo Mitsui e Rukawa.  
  
Dato che Mitsui è fidanzato rimaneva solo Rukawa.  
  
Come vedi non c'è bisogno di essere il mago Rappel per capire queste cose." – aveva spiegato una compiaciuta Ayako  
  
" Il tuo ragionamento fila, però ci sono due obbiezioni.  
  
N1, non poteva essere che mi piacessi tu?  
  
N2, perché il fatto che Mitsui sia fidanzato, lo esclude dalla lista? Avrebbe potuto piacermi cmq, no?"  
  
"Giuste osservazioni, ma nel tuo caso non reggono.  
  
La prima è da escludere in partenza. Infatti, nel caso ti fossi piaciuta io, una volta che mi avessi conosciuto non avresti avuto più ragione di venire tanto spesso, avresti potuto chiamarmi e incontrarmi fuori da scuola. Sarebbe stato più comodo.  
  
Quanto alla seconda, non sarebbe da escludere, però io ti conosco."  
  
"Spiegati meglio."  
  
"Semplice, non è da te intrometterti in una storia; non sei un rovinafamiglie "  
  
"Ho per amica la nipote di Sherlock Holmes e nemmeno lo sapevo! La prima volta che avrò bisogno di un investigatore privato, ti manderò a chiamare.  
  
Oh a proposito, chi diamine è il mago Rappel ?"  
  
"Ma come non lo conosci?  
  
Devi per forza averlo visto qualche volta. Fa una trasmissione su canale 7, il pomeriggio.  
  
Hai presente una di quelle dove predicono il futuro ?"  
  
"Non mi dire che credi a queste cose, da te non me l'aspettavo!  
  
Quelli sono tutti dei truffatori e nient'altro."  
  
"Mi prendi per scema? Lo so anch'io che quelle sono tutte cretinate, ma vedi questo a differenza degli altri è divertente da guardare.  
  
Per esempio l'altro giorno ha chiamato una ragazza.  
  
Lui ha fatto tutto il solito numero con le carte, poi le ha chiesto se aveva il ragazzo. Lei ha risposto di sì. A quel punto lui le ha detto che doveva lasciarlo perché non erano compatibili o qualcosa di simile.  
  
La poveretta gli ha risposto che stavano insieme da tre giorni. Lui non ha desistito e ha cominciato ad urlare che doveva lasciarlo. Era veramente troppo ridicolo."  
  
"Se lo dici tu….." 


	2. Confessioni

Capitolo 2: confessioni ed emozioni.  
  
Era passata qualche settimana senza che nessuno dei due toccasse l'argomento Rukawa.  
  
Erano stati sotto pressione per via degli esami di fine trimestre.  
  
La scuola era diventato l'argomento principale nelle loro conversazioni.  
  
Entrambi avevano un professore e una materia che trovavano particolarmente antipatica..  
  
Ogni volta che s'incontravano la scena era sempre la stessa.  
  
Prima era Sendoh a dover ascoltare Ayako che malediceva il suo insegnante di economia.  
  
"Quanto odio quell'uomo, non fa altro che vantarsi del suo studio, delle sue signorine quando in realtà l'unica cosa che sa fare è parlare.  
  
Lui e il suo metodo all'americana, il problem solving, anche se io lo ribattezzerei vi do le fotocopie e poi sono cavoli vostri.  
  
Come se non bastasse lui, mi tocca anche studiare matematica.  
  
Chi cavolo se ne frega di sapere come si calcola il limite di una funzione, piuttosto che la sua derivata prima.  
  
Io mica voglio andare a lavorare alla Nasa !"  
  
  
  
Poi toccava ad Ayako stare a sentire le lamentele dell'amico  
  
"l'inglese che lingua idiota, perché una parola deve significare 2300 cose? Non potevano scegliere una lingua più intelligente come standard mondiale ? E poi se proprio bisogna studiarla, scegliessero almeno qualcuno che lo sappia l'inglese per insegnarlo. Non uno che passa metà della lezione parlare delle galline che alleva sua sorella e che dice happy new yaaaaaaaar "  
  
(Questi due brillanti esempi di insegnati esistono sul serio. Anzi nella realtà il prof d'inglese era pure peggio. Non a caso era soprannominato Mister Garlic. N.D. Ottavia)  
  
Alla fine nonostante l'intenzione, più volte espressa da entrambi, di buttare i libri dalla finestra e bruciare le varie fotocopie, erano riusciti a passare gli esami senza insufficienze.  
  
Finiti i suoi esami però Ayako aveva dovuto anche partecipare a un campus scolastico organizzato da Akagi per permettere ai componenti della squadra, di recuperare.  
  
Infatti, solo Kogure e lo stesso Akagi avevano passato gli esami senza insufficienze.  
  
Sendoh aveva trovato la cosa molto divertente, quando Ayako glielo aveva raccontato.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Me l'immagino proprio la scena. Sakuragi che va in giro per la casa blaterando che lui è un genio e non ha bisogno di ripetizioni, Rukawa che dorme, Miyagi che anziché studiare passa il tempo a guardare te."  
  
"Guarda che non è stato per niente divertente e comunque per una volta Ryota si è applicato. Meno male che alla fine i nostri sforzi sono stati ripagati e quei quattro hanno passato gli esami. "  
  
"Anche i miracoli accadono."  
  
"Cambiando discorso mio caro, quando pensi di dichiararti al tuo amato? "  
  
"Ma Aya sei pazza? "  
  
"Parlo sul serio, secondo me dovresti dirglielo, in fondo cos' hai da perdere? Nella peggiore delle ipotesi ti dirà di no.  
  
Dopotutto Aki – chan, non sei mai stato un vigliacco."  
  
Così alla fine si era deciso.  
  
L'occasione si era presentata qualche giorno prima, quando aveva incontrato Rukawa che si allenava in un campetto vicino al parco.  
  
Solo che le cose non erano andate esattamente come lui pensava.  
  
Così ora si trovava seduto a quel bar e aspettava Aya per raccontarle com'era andata.  
  
"Ciao scusa il ritardo. "  
  
Sendoh sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi che mandavano in brodo di giuggiole le sue numerose ammiratrici.  
  
"Non fa nulla, di solito sono io quello fa tardi, per una volta ci siamo invertiti i ruoli.  
  
Sei uno splendore oggi, lo sai Aya-chan? "  
  
" E tu sei un adulatore; ma bando alle ciance, io voglio sapere com'è andata con Ru "  
  
"Per farla breve, io l' ho baciato e gli ho detto quello che provavo. Lui mi ha guardato e mi ha detto che non provava lo stesso per me. Poi ha aggiunto che avrei dovuto baciare solo chi amavo sul serio e che quella persona non era certamente lui. "  
  
"Mi dispiace Tanto Aki, però mi sembra che tu l'abbia presa piuttosto bene. "  
  
"Non so cosa dirti, in questi giorni ci ho pensato e credo che abbia ragione lui.  
  
Sai quando l' ho baciato, non è stato come mi aspettavo. Non dico che pensassi di sentire le campane, i cori degli angeli o cose simili, però baciare la persona che ami dovrebbe quantomeno piacerti. A me, invece, non è piaciuto per niente.  
  
-------------------  
  
A casa Ayako cercava di analizzare il suo comportamento.  
  
Perché quando Akira le aveva detto di essere stato respinto si era sentita quasi sollevata?  
  
Non era certo il genere di emozione giusta da provare.  
  
Cosa diamine andava a pensare?  
  
Era meglio se evitava di lasciar vagabondare i suoi pensieri.  
  
Salì sul letto e afferrò un cd dalla mensola.  
  
Accese lo stereo e pochi secondi dopo Françoise Hardy iniziò a cantare.  
  
* Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge  
  
se promènent dans la rue deux par deux  
  
Pochi minuti dopo però i pensieri tornarono alla carica.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto essere dispiaciuta per lui, a nessuno piace essere respinto.  
  
Era forse diventata gelosa tutta d'un tratto?  
  
Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge  
  
savent bien ce que c'est d'être heureux  
  
Ma si poteva essere gelosi di un amico?  
  
Et les yeux dans les yeux et la main dans la main  
  
1 Ils s'en vont amoureux sans peur du lendemain  
  
Ma forse non era gelosia, era solo che per un po' aveva temuto di perdere il suo migliore amico, il suo confidente, colui cui poteva raccontare ogni più piccolo dettaglio della sua vita.  
  
Oui mais moi, je vais seule par les rues, l'âme en peine  
  
Oui mais moi, je vais seule, car personne ne m'aime  
  
Se si fosse fidanzato le cose sarebbero indubbiamente cambiate tra loro.  
  
Mes jours comme mes nuits  
  
sont en tous points pareils  
  
Lui avrebbe avuto meno tempo da dedicarle.  
  
Sans joies et pleins d'ennuis,  
  
personne ne murmure "Je t'aime" à mon oreille  
  
Sì, sì doveva essere così.  
  
Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge  
  
font ensemble des projets d'avenir  
  
Ma allora perché quella soluzione non la convinceva?  
  
1.1 Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge  
  
savent très bien ce qu'aimer veut dire  
  
Ayako scosse la testa.  
  
Era meglio se iniziava a fare qualcosa di utile.  
  
Per esempio poteva iniziare a cercare i documenti necessari per rinnovare il passaporto.  
  
Certo suo padre prima di partire aveva detto che se ne sarebbe occupato, ma poi non aveva fatto in tempo.  
  
Aveva pensato di aspettare il suo ritorno ma poteva benissimo iniziare con il portare i documenti.  
  
Poi i suoi sarebbero andati a firmare quando fossero ritornati.  
  
Almeno avrebbe guadagnato del tempo.  
  
E avrebbe evitato alla sua mente di incamminarsi lungo sentieri non voluti.  
  
Dopo un quarto d'ora circa aveva trovato tutto, mancava solo il certificato di nascita.  
  
Era strano che non fosse nel suo dossier, assieme a tutti gli altri documenti.  
  
Si mise a cercare negli altri dossier, da qualche parte doveva pur essere.  
  
Alla fine s'imbatté in qualcosa di assolutamente sconvolgente.  
  
Quello che aveva davanti non era un certificato di nascita, bensì un certificato d'adozione.  
  
Quel pezzo di carta attestava che due mesi dopo la sua nascita era stata adottata da quelli che aveva sempre creduto suo padre e sua madre.  
  
Posò il documento insieme agli altri sulla scrivania, afferrò la giacca e uscì di corsa.  
  
2 Camminava senza meta, guardava la gente davanti a sé ma non vedeva nessuno.  
  
Nella sua mente un pensiero si ripeteva ossessivo: sono stata adottata e nessuno me l' ha mai detto!  
  
Era ormai buio quando si fermò.  
  
Si accorse con stupore di essersi fermata davanti alla casa di Akira.  
  
Stava per andarsene, ma poi decise di suonare.  
  
Appena Sendoh vide la sua espressione, capì che era successo qualcosa di grave.  
  
La fece entrare senza chiederle niente.  
  
Quando finalmente riuscì a calmarsi, Ayako gli raccontò quello che era successo.  
  
"Capisci Akira è come se tutto il mio mondo fosse andato a pezzi.  
  
Fino a qualche ora fa sapevo benissimo chi ero, da dove venivo e dove stavo andando, mentre ora non so più nulla. Tutte le mie certezze sono state spazzate via.  
  
Come possono avermi nascosto una cosa simile?  
  
Quante altre volte mi hanno mentito?  
  
Sono tutti delle persone orrende, la mia vera madre che si è liberata di me e i miei genitori che mi hanno sempre mentito!"  
  
  
  
"PINATALA DI DIRE SCEMENZE.! Certo i tuoi genitori hanno sbagliato a tenerti nascosta la tua adozione ma questo non fa di loro delle persone orrende.  
  
Loro ti hanno cresciuto e amato per 17 anni  
  
Quanto alla tua vera madre non puoi sapere cosa l' ha spinta a darti in adozione.  
  
Ma devi esserle grata per averti fatto nascere, se lei avesse deciso di abortire tu non saresti mai nata."  
  
Ayako si asciugò gli occhi.  
  
"Hai ragione tu, ho detto delle cose stupide. Non importa se loro non sono le persone che mi hanno messo al mondo, se tra noi non ci sono legami di sangue.  
  
Loro sono comunque i miei genitori, "  
  
"Ora torna a casa, saranno preoccupati per te"  
  
"Non c'è nessuno a casa, i miei sono fuori per il weekend "  
  
"Allora stai a dormire da me, non è il caso che tu resti da sola stasera."  
  
Prima di andare a dormire decisero di guardare la tv.  
  
"Aki passami il telecomando, questo film fa schifo."  
  
"guarda che non ce l'ho io"  
  
"Sì che ce l' hai tu, dai dammelo "  
  
"Dammelo ?! Interessante invito Aya però sul divano è un po' scomodo, meglio il letto."  
  
Ayako arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli.  
  
"Sei un pervertito! Perché devi sempre fraintendere quello che dico?  
  
Come l'altro giorno in pizzeria, per colpa tua ci hanno guardato male tutti."  
  
Akira ridacchiò.  
  
"Non è colpa mia, sei tu che hai detto lo tengo in mano "  
  
" sì certo però io intendevo il tuo telefono. E tu potevi benissimo evitare di ripeterlo a voce alta, con quel tono poi…."  
  
"Be' ma tu te ne vieni fuori con prendila, dammelo, tiralo fuori, le battute vengono da sole."  
  
"È impossibile parlare con te, negli ultimi tempi, sei troppo infuoiato"  
  
Poco dopo però la stanchezza e le emozioni di quella giornata ebbero il sopravvento, ed entrambi decisero di andare a dormire.  
  
  
  
* La canzone è Tous les garçons et les filles di Françoise Hardy.  
  
È una canzone piuttosto vecchia, credo sia degli anni '60, visto che il testo era nell'unità del mio libro di francese che parlava degli anni '60, però è molto carina.  
  
Ne esiste anche una versione italiana "i ragazzi della mia età" o qualcosa del genere, però io preferisco la versione originale.  
  
. 


	3. Una lettera

Capitolo 3: una lettera  
  
La mattina dopo Sendoh si svegliò per primo.  
  
Inizialmente voleva svegliare anche Ayako, ma poi gli era mancato il coraggio.  
  
Si soffermò a guardarla.  
  
Così, placidamente abbandonata tra le braccia di Morfeo sembrava …….diversa.  
  
Pareva fragile, indifesa, bisognosa di protezione.  
  
Eppure lui meglio degli altri avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era così.  
  
Bastava guardare il metodo che usava per farsi ubbidire dai giocatori, lo aveva sempre trovato alquanto interessante.  
  
Non aveva mai pensato che si potesse usare un ventaglio come arma finché non l'aveva visto fare a lei.  
  
Era strano, era quasi, come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
  
Improvvisamente si rendeva conto di quanto fosse carina.  
  
Poteva capire perché Miyagi la corteggiasse con tanta perseveranza, nonostante i continui rifiuti.  
  
Le sue labbra socchiuse sembravano così invitanti.  
  
Chissà come sarebbe stato baciarla….  
  
Avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei  
  
Se l'avesse fatto adesso probabilmente lei non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorta, al massimo avrebbe pensato che era stato tutto un sogno.  
  
Stava per baciarla, quando lei aprì gli occhi.  
  
"Buongiorno " - mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
  
"Ciao bellissima, se ti alzi facciamo colazione"  
  
"Uhm"- mormorò non ancora del tutto sveglia – "Devo essere un orrore, di sicuro mi sarà colato il mascara. Piuttosto, che ore sono?"  
  
"Le nove"  
  
" Le nove? Perché non mi hai svegliato, così faremo tardi a scuola."  
  
"No problem, oggi ci prendiamo un giorno di vacanza"  
  
Mentre Ayako era in bagno a sistemarsi Akira rifletteva, come aveva fatto lei il giorno prima, sul proprio comportamento.  
  
  
  
Che cosa gli era preso?  
  
Fino a qualche giorno prima era sicuro di amare Rukawa.  
  
Ora invece aveva quasi baciato Ayako..  
  
Eppure era la sua migliore amica, colei a cui si era appoggiato, con cui si era confidato, a cui aveva accordato la propria fiducia, dopo la partenza di Kosh.  
  
Era quasi una sorella.  
  
Quella mattina però, gli era apparsa sotto una luce diversa.  
  
D'accordo nell'adolescenza è normale sentirsi confusi, però passare nel giro di tre giorni da un ragazzo alla propria migliore amica, era un po' troppo.  
  
Pensare che aveva sempre disprezzato il tipo troietta/puttaniere che cambia ragazzo/a ogni settimana.  
  
Forse aveva bisogno di qualche giorno per calmarsi, probabilmente era dovuto al mix di emozioni di quei giorni.  
  
Aveva assolutamente bisogno di chiarirsi le idee.  
  
Normalmente ne avrebbe parlato ad Ayako ma in questo caso era un'ipotesi da scartare, visto che era lai l'oggetto dei suoi dubbi.  
  
Non poteva nemmeno parlagliene in termini generali, perché lei avrebbe finito per fargli confessare tutto.  
  
  
  
L'unica altra persona con cui poteva confidarsi era Hiroaki.  
  
L'avrebbe chiamato dopo pranzo, a Barcellona, sarebbero state all'incirca le dieci di sera.  
  
------------------  
  
Erano passate un paio di settimane da quel giorno.  
  
Ayako aveva affrontato i suoi genitori e chiarito parte dei suoi dubbi.  
  
Aveva compreso che loro non avevano avuto intenzione di ferirla, semplicemente si erano persuasi che tacere fosse la soluzione migliore per tutti.  
  
Quando era bambina non gliene avevano parlato aspettando che fosse un più grande.  
  
Quando poi l'età in cui avrebbe potuto comprendere era arrivata, avevano iniziato a rimandare.  
  
Così il tempo era passato, i mesi erano diventati anni, alla fine, non trovando mai il momento giusto si erano auto-convinti che non dirle niente fosse la cosa più opportuna da fare.  
  
Alla fine li aveva perdonati, anche se doveva ammettere di essere rimasta parecchio delusa da loro.  
  
Tutta questa storia però aveva lasciato il segno.  
  
Le sue giornate le parevano tutte uguali, senza gioia.  
  
Si sentiva sfiduciata e soprattutto, sola.  
  
Voleva anche lei qualcuno che le stesse accanto che le desse sicurezza.  
  
Voleva qualcuno che le mormorasse "Ti amo" all'orecchio.  
  
Così stava pensando di mettersi con Ryota.  
  
Dopotutto lui non faceva che dichiararle il suo amore, se si fosse messa con lui l'avrebbe reso felice.  
  
Quella sarebbe stata la soluzione perfetta.  
  
Perché allora a lei non sembrava poi così perfetta?  
  
Era inutile mentire a se stessa, sapeva benissimo chi era la persona che voleva accanto.  
  
Purtroppo non l'avrebbe mai potuto avere, così aveva scelto Ryo-chan.  
  
Quella stessa sera, al telefono, ne parlò ad Akira.  
  
"Sai Kira-Kun, credo proprio che mi metterò con Ryota "  
  
"Ma lo ami?"  
  
"Gli voglio molto bene, credo che potremmo essere felici insieme."  
  
"Si, ma lo ami ?"  
  
Ayako non gli rispose.  
  
"Scusa devo andare, mi chiamano per la cena. Ci sentiamo domani."  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Akira si sentiva inquieto..  
  
Oramai da qualche tempo si era accorto di provare per lei qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia.  
  
Aveva deciso di aspettare una situazione più opportuna per parlargliene.  
  
Tuttavia non aveva calcolato che lei potesse prendere una simile decisione.  
  
Lui però non si arrendeva facilmente, non si sarebbe fatto portar via Aya in quel modo.  
  
Era sicuro che lei non amasse Miyagi, se così fosse stato lei gliene avrebbe certamente parlato.  
  
Era tempo di passare all'azione.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
Ayako aprì la busta che aveva in mano.  
  
Chissà cos'era.  
  
Gliel'aveva data Akira quella mattina, quando l'aveva accompagnato in stazione (lui doveva partire per un ritiro con la squadra)  
  
Le aveva detto di leggerla dopo che fosse partito.  
  
Avrebbe voluto farlo subito dopo essere tornata a casa.  
  
Purtroppo però aveva avuto un sacco di cose da fare e così aveva dovuto aspettare fino a quel momento.  
  
Iniziò a leggere.  
  
"Ciao, Aya.  
  
Immagino che ti starai chiedendo cosa significhi tutto questo e se continui a leggere lo scoprirai.  
  
Una volta mi hai detto che non ero un vigliacco, lasciami dire che non è così.  
  
È facile essere coraggiosi quando non si ha niente da perdere, quando invece rischi di rimetterci tutto, amore e amicizia, è diverso..  
  
Qualcuno ha detto che da una grande amicizia può nascere un grande amore, ma se va male perdi tutto.  
  
Io sono d'accordo per questo fin'ora ho tenuto per me quello che provavo, ma ora le cose sono diverse.  
  
Non lascerò sfuggire la mia opportunità una seconda volta.  
  
Se ricordi bene, già una volta ti dissi che mi piacevi, tu però pensavi che io scherzassi.  
  
Come darti torto, chi crederebbe mai ad una dichiarazione fatta con una bustina di zucchero? "  
  
Ayako sorrise, ricordava bene quell'episodio.  
  
Era successo in uno dei loro numerosi incontri del sabato sera.  
  
Avevano deciso di provare un nuovo bar tanto per non andare sempre al Solito Posto.  
  
Lui aveva preso una torta di mele e lei una cioccolata.  
  
Aveva regalato una delle bustine di zucchero ad Akira, che le collezionava.  
  
Lui aveva iniziato una delirante conversazione con lo zucchero e ad un certo punto aveva detto:  
  
- Bel Sit ti presento Ayako, una ragazza per cui ho una gran cotta -  
  
Sul momento non aveva saputo cosa dire, ma poi aveva pensato che fosse uno dei suoi soliti scherzi.  
  
  
  
" Quel giorno non ho avuto il coraggio di dirti che ero serio, ma non ripeterò lo stesso sbaglio.  
  
Non posso lasciarti commettere il più grande errore della tua vita, senza fare nulla  
  
Io so che tu non ami Ryota e se ti metterai con lui nonostante questo, finirai con il rendere infelici tutti: te stessa, Ryota e anche me.  
  
Ti lascio questi due giorni per riflettere, al mio ritorno mi darai una risposta.  
  
Naturalmente se io mi sbaglio e tu ami Ryota con tutto il tuo cuore, con tutta la tua anima e più della tua stessa vita, io mi farò da parte.  
  
Ma dovrai dirmelo guardandomi negli occhi..  
  
In ogni caso la cosa più importante per me è la tua amicizia e quindi se tu non ricambi i miei sentimenti, faremo finta che tutto questo non sia mai accaduto  
  
So che avrei dovuto dirti tutto questo a voce, ma non ci sono riuscito.  
  
Ci vediamo mercoledì.  
  
Con amore Akira. "  
  
Ayako si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
  
Non aveva bisogno di rifletterci, sapeva benissimo che risposta dare ad Akira.  
  
---------  
  
Quei due giorni sembrarono non passare più.  
  
Furono giorni di attesa e di ansia per entrambi ma infine terminarono.  
  
Ayako andò a prendere Akira in stazione, sarebbe stata una sorpresa per lui trovarla lì.  
  
Avevano previsto di vedersi solo nel pomeriggio, dato che a quell'ora lei avrebbe dovuto essere a scuola.  
  
Lei però non poteva aspettare un secondo di più, figuriamoci attendere tutta la mattina.  
  
Per che cosa poi, per sentire delle lezioni di cui non avrebbe comunque seguito nulla?  
  
Quando Akira scese dal treno la vide immediatamente.  
  
Si congedò in fretta dai suoi compagni e la raggiunse.  
  
"Ciao Aya, l' hai letta vero ? – disse indicando la busta che stringeva in mano.  
  
Lei annuì.  
  
"Dobbiamo parlare" – gli disse.  
  
"Si, ma non qui. Ti va se andiamo sulla spiaggia?"  
  
"ok"  
  
Durante il tragitto nessuno dei due parlò.  
  
Una volta arrivati, si sedettero vicino alla riva..  
  
Ayako prese un profondo respiro e poi gli disse.  
  
"Sai Aki-chan avevi ragione. Io non amo Ryota, mi sentivo sola perché credevo che il mio fosse un amore a senso unico.  
  
Ero un po' invidiosa di tutti quei ragazzi che sono felici perché hanno la persona che amano accanto a loro e poi mi sentivo un po' in colpa nei confronti di Ryo-chan.  
  
Così ho pensato di risolvere tutto mettendomi con lui.  
  
In realtà se l'avessi fatto avrei solo peggiorato le cose."  
  
"Dunque qual è la tua risposta?" – le chiese speranzoso  
  
" la mai risposta è sì, anch'io ti amo "  
  
Akira sorrise  
  
"Sai Aya c'è una cosa che voglio fare da tanto con te. "  
  
"Cosa? "  
  
"Questo " – disse prima di chiuderle le labbra con un bacio.  
  
  
  
Parecchio tempo dopo si decisero a tornare a casa.  
  
(sapete com'è quando ci si prende gusto è un po' difficile smettere….N.D. Ottavia)  
  
Ad un certo punto Ayako chiese  
  
"Quand'è che l' hai capito?  
  
"Che cosa? "  
  
"Che ti piacevo."  
  
"Ci ho pensato la prima volta, quella giorno che sei rimasta a dormire da me.  
  
La mattina dopo, mentre ti guardavo dormire, stavo per baciarti."  
  
"Perché non l' hai fatto ?"  
  
"Perché ti sei svegliata proprio in quel momento.  
  
Da allora ho cominciato a pensare che forse provavo per te qualcosa più dell'amicizia.  
  
Ho passato ore al telefono con Hiro-kun ad analizzare i miei sentimenti, non volevo rischiare di sbagliarmi un'altra volta.  
  
Quando i miei vedranno la prossima bolletta mi toccherà trovarmi un lavoro part-time per ripagarli..  
  
Il resto già lo sai, quando mi hai detto che volevi metterti con Miyagi, ho capito che ti amavo e non volevo perderti.  
  
E tu quando l'hai capito?  
  
"Non molto prima di te.  
  
Quando mi hai detto che Rukawa ti aveva respinto, mi sono sentita sollevata.  
  
Da lì ho iniziato a chiedermi se quello che provavo per te era solo amicizia o se non era qualcosa di più."  
  
"Siamo stati sciocchi, abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo. Tempo che ho tutta l'intenzione di recuperare." – disse prima di ricominciare a baciarla.  
  
  
  
Era passato un mese e le cose tra Ayako e Akira non potevano andare meglio.  
  
"Sai Aya credo proprio che tra poco ci sarà una nuova coppia nella tua squadra"  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Rukawa e Hanamichi, sai li ho visti come si guardano."  
  
"Ma se non fanno che litigare! "  
  
"Chi disprezza compra mia cara, osservali meglio la prossima volta e vedrai che mi darai ragione"  
  
"A proposito di coppie, mi sento terribilmente in colpa verso Ryota, per farmi perdonare farò qualsiasi cosa mi chiederà."  
  
"qualsiasi cosa ?" – disse Sendoh alzando un sopraciglio.  
  
"Entro certi limiti naturalmente!"  
  
"Non credo sarà necessario "  
  
"perché, scusa?"  
  
"guarda là – disse indicando una panchina non molto distante. - "Quello seduto in dolce compagnia, mi sembra proprio Miyagi"  
  
"Ma guarda te, fino ieri non faceva che sbandierare ai quattro venti il suo amore per me, e oggi lo trovo a baciare un'altra!  
  
"Perché ti secca tanto?"  
  
"Ma scusa è passato solo un mese e il periodo di lutto?"  
  
"Ma tu non sei mica morta!"  
  
"Lo so ma è poco lusinghiero per il mio orgoglio, essere rimpiazzata in un solo mese.  
  
Bah, prima Ru e Hana, poi Ryota che si trova una ragazza, dove andrà a finire il mondo?" – disse Ayako guardando il cielo.  
  
  
  
Fine  
  
Ok, lo so il finale fa un po' schifo ma non mi veniva niente di meglio.  
  
Il resto credo sia accettabile.  
  
Bene ora ritorno al mio libro di economia aziendale, anche se credo che quel benedetto capitolo 8 non mi entrerà mai in mente. 


End file.
